Opposites
by jynglaia
Summary: Have you ever resented you decision. Thought what would happen if you didn't make that choice. Well we've made every bad choice you could have ever made, and were here to change your future for the better. Elemants of AU, gender bend, and future references.


Okay, this story is going to be an:

Slight AU/slight gender bend /future fic. I know sound crazy but it will work.

This is mostly for just the matter of posting a story and an idea that been in my head for a long time. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Only the idea for this story.

* * *

An explosion goes off.

I'm slammed into a rock at full force, cursing, before cutting the lumbering menos in half. I land wincing as I try to stand once again.

"Great," I grunt as I fall back after a second attempt, my knees giving away beneath me. "I guess that last hit broke a couple ribs." I look around, not seeing or sensing any immediate danger I take toll of my injuries. My clothes severely tattered, _that'll probably be embossing later_, I wince as I chuckle. I crawl/drag myself over to one of the many tree like structures down here. As I prop myself against it I take toll of my damage so far, _2 maybe 3 broken ribs_, my ankles throbbing it would probably in all out pain if it weren't for it have already being numb. I take a look at more of the less serious injuries; minor bruises about everywhere, couple of scratches none too bad. As I twist my body searing pain reminds me of the large gash across my torso, _I probably won't be able to continue with this_, luckily that has stopped bleeding so far_. _

I sigh, if I am to continue I'll have to use that damned sword. I slowly move my arm to the zanpakuto resting at my waist, as I draw it I can feel the gigai formed by it disappearing, my now white falling over my shoulders. Grunting I say its release.

"Submit, Kage Mane"

The sword begins to dissolve in to a silky black like substance wrapping itself around my body like a body suit. I try to muffle my screams as it begin to take effect, the quicker it heals the more painful it gets, at the rate its going at now it's almost worse than when I first got them. It's like going through all that shit so far again, which kind of ruined my mood even more. I have to hurry; I can feel menos approaching, probably noticing the energy from the release. About five minutes later the first appear I've figured I have healed enough so far. I shunpo out of the way before the menos cero is able to hit the spot I was just sitting in, it turns its head towards me charging another. Quickly, I unsheathe the second katana strewn across my back, only muttering a release; I dodge the second cero and swing my sword a large ice dragon flies out splitting into three separate ones hitting the lead menos and two following it. I quickly break the lead ones mask as it disintegrates I attack the one to the left. The final one began to wildly swing at me using its frozen arm as a club; I am able to cut off both of its arms before the attack is able to hit me. It gives a loud roar before I cut straight down into its mask, killing it. I land sheathing my zanpakuto across my back, only slightly panting.

I turn quickly hearing a roar in the distance, almost as in response. _Oh great, I bet those guys had friends. _I jump as high as I can see what I was looking for; a large gap in the ceiling resembles the large black gaping hole I've been looking for. It's been open for so long there are probably enough hollows to give me shit. I quickly shunpo towards the garganta I have searched so long for.

I shunpo towards the opening, and stop at the top branch of a bare, tree like structure. Looking down I survey the difficulty it will take to get to the portal. The best case scenario may probably be severe yet only near fatal injuries. Even after the healing I still feel like crap. _Damned Kurotsuchi, need to work on her locating systems._ Sighing, I recount how many menos there are, about 10 or 20, and maybe some adjunchas. I hear another roar in the distance, _great probably pursuers_. I sigh, standing up preparing to just bee-line it towards the opening. I prepare myself as I jump.

Jumping out the tree, I shoot a dragon in some direction as I free fall. The menos begin to lumber after the distraction; I made sure it had an interesting reiatsu. I land behind the tree, waiting, until all the menos are gone. I hear a crash and another roar in the distance. My pursuers. I take a quick look at the large clearing and sensing all the hollows are gone.

I sprint to a tree on the other side of the clearing, hopping from each the branches upward in a staircase like form. I take one last leap towards the large garganta decorating the desolate place I have been searching through. I feel searing pain in my side, not expecting it, I take it head on. I slam back into the sands, sliding a bit, my body covered in the grains. My vision blurry, I clumsily unsheathe my sword on my back, as it begins to clear I see a towering hollow, from its power already adjuncha class. Its mask reminding me of a knight, I take note of the snake like body and the spikes and sacks covering it. It sneers at me.

"Well what do we have here?" It draws out the last word, maybe for a sinister effect. The voice sounds male, raspy.

I use a small bit of what strength I have left to slash at the bony torso, spikes of ice shooting from my sword on contact. The adjuncha jumps back, snarling. From the other side of the clearing I see him I see him drawing back his clawed hand and charging, picking up speed as he comes.

I react quickly, hoping to not have to use this technique. Whispering a release, I focus the rest of my strength in to my hand slamming it down, a glowing circle forms in front of me. The second the adjuncha is in front of me I release the seal.

A spear of ice shoots up piercing his chest, coming out through its back. The claw he was using to attack just nicking the side of my face, I feel my cheek burning, probably acid. I wince fingering the side of my face as I gaze at the fury of the impaled adjuncha as it thrashes about. The ice shatters, quickly rejoining, and covering the body, as it turns black, the adjuncha stops moving. The Ice quickly melts revealing nothing. I feel my wounds healing and some energy returning. Standing up I flex the wings on my back, preparing to get to the garganta before anything else comes.

Another roar, though this time sounds much closer. I look up seeing about five menos all charging ceros at once. I shunpo quickly beginning to fly, though my energy is slightly returned it still is low. Even moving as fast as I can in my state, the heat and power from the ceros are still able to still affect me and send me off kilter. I avoid all the ceros and land in a tree structure near the surface. I feel a rush of pain and Kage attempt to leave, to kill the menos. What I thought were light burns were probably worse.

"No," I'm able to croak out. "Not now." The pain stops.

Even if I wanted to, the menos are too far and I have no time. I flex the wings on my back again, immediately flying towards the opening a couple of yards away. From the side of my vision I see the hollows are closer already beginning to charge. I try to speed up and reach the opening, the menos fire.

* * *

Soi Fon stares up at the large garganta looming above, glaring. Some shinigami running about, some in battle positions ready to fight.

She turns seeing a shinigami approaching. "Report." She demands, the shinigami flinching slightly from the tone and expression.

He quickly gives a response." Garganta have been reported in Squads 1, 5, and 10 as well."

"Any word from Kurotsuchi?"

"No."

She grunts not expecting much else from the man. "Fine, then return to your position." The shinigami bows as she turns away, redirecting her attention back to the rift above.

Then she noticed it.

"All of you get in position. Hold your ground," she commands as an object shoots out of the garganta, the rift immediately closes in its wake.

The object is moving at amazing speeds towards the ground, blue streaks and smoke trailing behind it. As it makes contact with the earth, the reiatsu released was staggering. It brings Soi Fon to her knees and some men behind her fall faint. Though as quickly as it came the feeling disappeared, feeling below average.

Soi Fon stood, to not show weakness, and drew Suzumebachi prepared for battle. It never came.

A figure slowly rose from the crater, large wings of ice dawning on its back, long white hair, and tattered shinigami robes. The sight of the glowing teal eyes brought her to the thought,_ Hitsugaya-taicho_. She immediately dismissed such thoughts as preposterous.

The person took a step forward. Soi Fon raised her zanpakuto, ready to strike. Before anything, the figure fell face first, unconscious. The large wings and tail disintegrating into a fine dust like substance. Re-sheathing her zanpakuto she turned to the newly arrived men behind her.

"Well? Place it in to custody," she noticed the blood pooling below the person. "Hurry up!" She snapped turning, hurrying to report to Sou-taicho, as the men went to work on containing the mysterious person.

* * *

Please read and review. No flame but I love constructed criticism.


End file.
